


Notte Stellata

by Strongholt (ZESTRISH)



Category: Voltron Legendary Defender
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, I LOVE THIS SHIP SO MUCH THEY'RE CANON AND HAVE KIDS, Marriage Proposal, Pining, Pre-Kerberos Mission, eventually creating the preciousness that is Matt and Katie Holt, so it's fun filling the gaps of what could've happened before they got together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-22 23:51:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13775232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZESTRISH/pseuds/Strongholt
Summary: With a trail of unworn engagement rings behind her, Colleen strongly believes that popping the question is one thing while commitment to matrimony is another.This is how Samuel Holt succeeded.





	Notte Stellata

**Author's Note:**

> This story was prompted by a song of the same name. Listening to "Note Stellata" by Il Volo while reading is optional but recommended!

"Do you want us to get married?"

 

The question escaped like a gentle suggestion.

 

As if Sam were a kid inviting her to play 'house', get engaged and slip a plastic ring on one of her fingers; the glittery ones chanced upon when you buy multiple boxes of cereal. Then with a wave of a fairy godmother's wand, a magical wedding would ensue in front of a teddybear audience and a cabbage patch doll entourage.

 

"You may now kiss the bride." Colleen quipped as she stared into the moon-lit water.

 

The boats glided under the bridge while the river glistened and apparently so did Sam's eyes upon her reply. He quickly flicks a tear.

 

"'Freudian Slip' I presume?" Sam chuckled as he stood next to Colleen, mirroring her stance.

 

He knew it wasn't the response to his question but he knew she must have visualized _something_.

 

"The stars are beautiful... " Sam whispers in the whooshing breeze in hopes of breaking tension, if there be any, and get a reaction out of Colleen.

 

"And so are you." The woman adds with a smirk accompanied with its enunciation. One which just happens to be rather uncannily similar to how Sam did.

 

"It's very not quite like you to flirt so openly and that was supposed to be MY line and you know it." Sam inched closer seeking her warmth.

 

"But isn't it true? I remembered the first time you mentioned it," She scrunched her forehead and bit her lip as her head motions into a slow shake "god, that was embarrassing."

 

"It..it was?" Sam covers his eyes with his hand as he reminisced the time he waltzed with her at the Galaxy Gala.

 

"Well, of course Iverson eavesdropped and the rest of our batchmates joined the teasing bandwagon, nonetheless, I was flustered. It was sweet and it still is." She responds as she tries to pry Sam's hand away from his face.

 

It must have been how every luminary available specked the water with its reflection: everything familiar felt new...the bridge, the boats, the stars, the moon, the man.

 

Colleen was aware that marriage was no longer child's play. That this meant more than living in a house made of pillowforts for walls or blankets hung over two chairs for a roof. She pursed her chapped lips.

 

Sam noticed this gesture. He had been searching for even the tiniest sign from the woman's petite frame. The thought of spending their life together made his heart pound. He wanted to kiss her right then and there but with a deep breath and every ounce of courage to muster, he spoke.

 

"Colleen...my words weren't phrased correctly earlier so please let me restart." Sam clutches his left fist then loosens his grip to finally reveal a silver band encrusted with green rhinestones.

 

"Do you want us to grow old together?" He pauses then sets the ring on the bridge's flat, metal railing.

 

"Because I do." Sam then takes a few steps back and faces the car-crammed road.

 

It finally came to her. Why this was different from any other suitor who had asked her hand and failed.

This man, this patient man, had always given her the freedom to refuse.

 

_"Do you want to sit and have lunch together?" NOT "Let's sit and eat together."_

_"Do you want to go to the Galaxy Gala and dance?" NOT "Dance with me."_

_"Do you want to grow old with me?" NOT "Grow old with me."_

 

As Sam had his back turned away, he stood there quietly in deep thought. Seconds felt like an eternity as his eyes were fixated at the constellations, connecting dots to pass time.

 

He finally proposed and couldn't believe their relationship had come to this point.

 

His emotions were that of fireworks lit simultaneously -building up to burst into color then immediately dispurse only to be lit again and take to the sky.

 

He was finally brought back to earth as Colleen hugs him from behind. He hoped for her to utter 'yes' but she remained quiet. Sam turns to her and hugs back, his heart aching reciprocation. Colleen loosens her grip then raises her hand and like Orion's Belt, the ring graced her finger.

 

Overjoyed, Sam starts swaying Colleen in a semi-crushing embrace. They managed to cancel out the vehicle's honking and the stares of people who rushed past them.

 

"Hmmhmm..che notte..." Sam hummed.

 

"stellata.." They sang in unison.

 

It was just them, the moon, the stars and their love. Sam kisses Colleen's forehead and as she clung tighter to his warm embrace, they cried.

 

 

* * *

  

**EPILOGUE**

 

"MOMMY! MOMMY?"

 

A small boy with short, caramel-colored hair darted into the kitchen.

 

"May you please watch just one more episode of Little Einstein's with me? Please with an extra cherry on top?"

 

"All right then it's nap time, understood? Mommy still has work to finish." 

 

"But...but Daddy said the baby will get tired! Don't get tired, Mommy!" The boy blurts as he rushes back to the living room where his father slept on the couch. Or so Colleen thought.

 

"Is she on her way?" Sam asks between whistling snores.

 

"Roger, Commander Holt. I know what to do!" Matt responds with a salute.

 

"Sshhh. All right. Mission is a go." Sam whispers while snoring at an even faster pace.

 

And upon hearing his mother's footsteps, the boy sings. "Mhmm che notte stellataaAAAAA"

 

The TV's voice recognition, upon indirect command, plays a song. A very familiar song.

 

Sam awakens from his pseudo slumber and jumps to his feet.

 

"Care to dance?" Sam holds out his hand.

 

"The baby kicked when you asked. Yes, I'd love to." Colleen curtsies.

 

"May I dance with the baby too??" Matt burrowed his face on his mother's belly. Sam hoists the young boy in his arms.

 

"You can bet your bottom dollar the baby would love too!" The Holts swayed and hummed to that sweet tune.

 

Hoping to the stars for the baby to be born soon.

**Author's Note:**

> "Notte Stellata" is inspired by true events. My uncle proposed to my aunt (mom's sis) in a similar fashion. I thought his manner was really romantic and it's one of the inspirations for this oneshot, the music being the other. The title is a song sung by an amazing Italian trio, Il Volo and it may be familiar to fans of Japanese figure skater, Yuzuru Hanyu, who performed a skate program to it last year if (I'm not mistaken) and it was a few months ago I realized that it perfectly suits Sam and Colleen. 
> 
> Hopefully, my future works exceed the standard word count.  
> Please feel free to leave comments on what I can do to improve.  
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
